Garmadon
"He is my brother. He is a good man who has been corrupted by an evil that he must be freed from. If you join me, we can both help save your father. " - Wu and Lloyd about Garmadon Lord Garmadon is the Lord of Destruction, a founding member of the Secret Ninja Force, the firstborn son of the First Spinjitzu Master, the older brother of Wu, the husband of Misako, and the father of Lloyd and Joy. History Early Life Garmadon was the firstborn son of the First Spinjitzu Master and his human wife. Garmadon inherited the powers of Creation and Destruction, his dominant element being Destruction, after his father's Oni and Dragon heritage as well as his mother's human heritage while Wu's dominant power was Creation. Due to being a human, the First Spinjitzu Master's wife died of old age, which put him, Wu and Garmadon in grief, because their life span was longer than hers. When Garmadon and Wu were young children, they were very close and shared a brotherly bond. The Great Devourer's Bite One day, the two were sparring and Wu's katana was accidentally knocked over the wall of the Monastery. Despite his father's warnings to stay within the safety of the Monastery, Garmadon went to retrieve it as Wu was too scared, and found the katana easily. Before he could pick it up, he was bitten by a strange green snake and passed out. Garmadon was ill for a time, tended to by his father and brother. Unbeknownst to anyone, Garmadon had been bitten by the Great Devourer, infecting his very being with pure evil, and awakening an undying thirst to destroy. As a result, Garmadon momentarily became violent and selfish, blaming Wu for his change. This initial effect was not permanent and his normal personality returned, but it was a harbinger of things to come. With no existing cure, Garmadon was doomed to someday lose himself to the venom's wicked influence. Death of the First Spinjitzu Master When Wu and Garmadon were young men, their father was dying of old age and his dying wish was for them to swear an oath to protect the Golden Weapons. Garmadon and Wu would remain allies and a team against evil. Service in The Serpentine War The next millennium was filled with turmoil as Garmadon constantly fought the evil venom growing inside of him, along with countless outside threats, such as Samukai and the Skeleton Army. It was during this time that he sought more controversial teaching and trained under Master Chen, who taught him to win at all cost regardless of who he had to harm. By emerging as the victor in a battle against rival Clouse, he was granted lordship and made Chen's right-hand, where he gained the title: Lord Garmadon. Under Chen's advice, Garmadon signed a letter that Wu has written to Misako, a girl both brothers loved. As a result, Misako fell in love with Garmadon. Personality Garmadon was stubborn as a child, but still showed signs of maturity by quoting phrases of wisdom from his father to his younger brother. Even before the venom, he showed selfishness and was jealous of Wu's seeming luck, feeling that he always got everything. However, upon being bitten by the Great Devourer, he began to take on darker, more megalomaniacal aspects to himself, which caused him to turn against his family even when they sought to help him. The evils were something that he tried his best to fight with, showing great determination by keeping the beast's venom from fully controlling him for ages. The Great Devourer's venom would continue to grow and pester at him. As a result of Chen's influence and teachings, Garmadon felt the need to win at all costs and would even resort to blatant cheating in order to achieve his goals. He would even go so far as to lie in order to win Misako's heart. Despite all this, his true, good side managed to prevail at times, such as through guilt and virtue. Likewise, when Chen sought to ally with the Serpentine, Garmadon managed to summon enough of his strength to resist the temptation given to him by both his master and the venom and refused, siding with his friends and family. During the war, he went on to fight with bravery. Decades after the Serpentine War, despite his love of Misako and their children, Garmadon eventually was unable to fight the Devourer' venom any longer and ultimately succumbed to its influence. Under its control, he became noticeably far more sinister and megalomaniacal, ruthlessly insulting his father's legacy and showing no hesitation to murder his brother over the Golden Weapons. He would hone his skills of manipulation, and afterward also displayed mocking sarcasm to his enemies, relishing in their dilemmas. He was also noticeably vengeful towards his brother, even more so as a result of his banishment and because he blamed Wu for the Great Devourer infecting him. Appearance Garmadon was born as a normal boy with a brown bowl-cut. As a teenager/young adult, he had a swept-back, tousled hairstyle. He wore a black kimono with red kanji, showing his status as a Spinjitzu Master. Because of the Great Devourer's bite, in the final stages of his corruption, he gained pale skin and glowing red eyes. Upon being struck by lightning and falling into the Underworld, his body became completely black, with white facial markings, exposed ribs, and bare teeth. His hair became quite messy-looking while turning black like the rest of his body. He wore a purple sash around his waist, his old Ninja-obi, Powers and Abilities Powers * Destruction: Abilities Appearances Trivia * Garmadon is based on his TV Show and Movie Counterparts Gallery TLNM Garmadon Poster 3 - Edited.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Destruction Category:Hybrids Category:Teachers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Elemental Powers Category:The Garmadon Family Category:Secret Ninja Force